


A Small World

by Alkimara



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice musical - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkimara/pseuds/Alkimara
Summary: Adam finds himself envious as the Deetz go on a trip to the UK, wanting to see the world with them. Beetlejuice and Barbara (but mostly Beetlejuice) find a way to cheer him up.





	1. A Small Town

Adam Maitland was, for one reason or another, under the impression that during death he'd lose touch with his emotions. Perhaps it was seeing Beetlejuice expressing so few emotions, and them coming back when he'd temporarily been alive. Perhaps it was the fact that him and Barbara were struggling to find things to keep themselves... Happy. That morning, the Deetz had left, leaving the Maitlands and Beetlejuice alone at the house. The demon had stayed out of the way, mostly. He'd taken up residence on the couch, which was good for everyone because he was always in view, and was being taught how to keep the space tidy incase anyone came over (and Beetlejuice himself was a massive extrovert, and if he wasn't around people constantly, he started acting out for attention).

Of course, the other thing was the three of them had started gathering feelings. Beetlejuice and Barbara were official, but himself and the demon... He was still too shy. Too scared. To insecure. It wasn't helping his current emotional state.

But that was besides the point. Adam, currently, was still stuck on the fact that the Deetz had _left_. They were going to be gone for a whole two weeks. They were going to England, and Scottland, and Ireland, and Wales!! And Adam...

He wished he could go with them.

One of his dreams had been to travel the world with Barbara. She thought it was a neat idea, and was okay with it, but she was okay staying at home in their town. And of course, they waited until they had a stable home before they left, not wanting the trip to take too long, and wanting to space the trips out along their timeline. Except then Adam had died.

Now the man was sitting on the roof, knees pulled up to his chest. His elbows were on his knees, his chin in his hands as he gazed out on the town. The town he wished he could be a part of, but of course, leaving the house put him on Saturn of all places. He curled up tighter as he watched the late-night cars drive by, probably coming home from fun events. He saw a minivan park at a house. Two parents and their kid hopped out of the car, laughing and smiling. Adam felt his ghost heart aching.

It seemed that instead of emotions fading, they were still there like always. Maybe this was post-death depression. It hurt.

Beetlejuice had been especially bored, looking around for Adam to "play around with". He didn't expect to find him on the roof, and he could practically taste the saddness in the air. "Hey, Aday," Beetlejuice jeered, going to sit next to him. "What's got you all gloomy?"

Adam didn't move. Honestly, it took a lot of energy to respond. "I wanted to see the world. Now I just wish I could see the town..."

"See the town?" Beetlejuice looked over, confused, "You're seein' it right now. There it is, in it's full night glory!"

"I wish I could walk around in it, Beej," Adam clarified, frustration seeping into his voice. "I wish I could physically go literally anywhere that isn't here."

Beetlejuice felt his chest sting at that, like he'd been struck by lightning. "The Netherworld-"

"Not there. Not Saturn. I..." Adam's gaze fell to his knees. "I can't even go see my grave, BJ..."

Beetlejuice watched him quietly as tears started to fall. He didn't realize his own green was tinting purple as he scoot closer, wrapping his arms around Adam. He tried his best to use his power to lessen his stink, since he knew Barb and Adam didn't really like it.

"... Are you hugging me?" Adam mumbled, a little surprised.

"You were crying." Beetle tensed- "Did I fuck up. Was I not supposed to-?"

"No, you're fine." Adam moved to rub his eyes, resting his head against the other's chest. Oh yeah, the demon still _reeked_... But at least it smelled familiar. Home. Safe. Demon safe, anyways. It was weird what his mind associated with good and bad when with a literal demon.

A really soft demon.

Adam slowly adjusted his position until he had his legs to the side of him, his arms tucked into himself, leaning against Beetlejuice's chest and relaxing. "How is your shirt so soft?"

"There's a reason I never wash it." Beetle brought a hand up carefully, settling it on Adam's head. "This okay?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good." Beetlejuice started playing with his hair a little curiously, looking up at the stars again... He was really trying to think how to get Adam to see everything. Hopefully, he'd figure it out.

Hopefully.

* * *

The next day, Beetlejuice was sitting on the couch with a piece of paper and a pencil. The paper was blank, as were his ideas for helping Adam.

Barbara came down, raising an eyebrow at the image of BJ holding things to write with. "I didn't know you were literate," She said in mild surprise.

"I don't know what you said," BJ answered blankly.

"You can read and write?"

"I can't. But I also apparently can't think." He threw the items into the air, which exploded into tiny flames and vanished. His hair was a dark purple, as were his clothes.

"Oh..." Barbara shifted, watching him for a moment longer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to get Adam to see the city. I can't change his form, because he'll wind up on Saturn. I can't hold his hand, because he'll wind up on Saturn." He groaned a little, "I can't do anything!"

"... Change his form?"

"Yeah. Like into a bird or something. Even if he's not touching the ground, he'll still go to Saturn."

Barbara had an idea. "Can you change his size?"

"Yeah?" BJ stood up with a small grunt. "You got anythin', Babs?"

"I do." She motioned for him to follow her upstairs, which he did. She opened one of the closets, starting to look through things. And after a few moments...

She pulled out a tiny house. A tiny version of the house they were currently in, to be precise.

"Uh... What's that?" BJ took it, confused.

"Adam was into miniatures when he was alive. Making models of different places, different houses. That was this house. I'm sure there's tons of other stuff he's made in here," Barbara explained.

"... So you're saying we can rebuild the town, but tiny?" BJ's eyes lit up, looking over at her. At her nod, his hair went from its purple to a bright neon green. "What are we waiting for then!!!" He grabbed another house, beaming- oh... "... Where do we start?"

"I'll set up a table somewhere where Adam won't look. We need a reference of the town."

"Oh. I can do that!" BJ ran out of the room, darting into Lydia's room right through the door. He walked around carefully before he found one of her Polaroids that she didn't bring on the trip. He could borrow it, of course, he knew. He hoped. He just couldn't break it. So going back out through the door by opening it and closing it, he made his way back out of the house.

He set the camera on the floor, turning into a bird. He grabbed the strap with his beak, and took off into the air, higher and higher... Quickly, he transformed to a human to take the picture, materializing an umbrella to help him float back down to safety. This would work, right??

Racing back inside, he put the camera away, giving the printed photo to Barbara. "Reference. Check. Table?"

"Check." Barbara beamed, looking up at him. "Thank you for helping to cheer him up." She gently kissed BJ's lips, causing the other to go pink.

"Let's get to it!!!"

* * *

Adam sighed, watching the night sky again. Night what... Six? Seven? Honestly maybe if the Deetz came back he'd be fine. Every time he looked at the porch, he wondered if it'd be better to just get lost on Saturn. He'd be free, anyways.

Suddenly, there was fabric in front of his eyes. A blindfold? "What--?" A cold hand covered his mouth. A smelly hand.

"I got a surprise for you. You're gonna like it," Beetlejuice promised.

...Adam couldn't think of a better way to get BJ's hand off his mouth, and licked it. That worked when he was alive, anyways.

"What the hell? I didn't know you were into that, Adam~."

Adam should've known. He groaned from annoyance, his groan turning into a yelp as Beetlejuice moved his other arm around his waist, picking him up and carrying him just like that.

Beetlejuice walked into the room where the miniature was set up, smiling a little. He set Adam down on the ground. "You gotta jump with me, okay? Nod if you understand." Adam nodded. "One... Two... Three!"

Adam jumped... And it felt like he was falling. He moved back against BJ more, yelling a little as the wind rushed around him, terrified of what was going on. He landed rather hard on the ground, nearly falling over until the demon caught him.

"Easy...." BJ carefully let go of Adam. "Take off the blindfold."

Adam did so, and immediately froze. He looked around, eyes wide... They were outside? How did he...? Adam spun around to look at Beetlejuice, only to find Barbara standing a ways behind him. On the porch of the house. But as he looked closer, he recognized it. That was where he'd accidentally scratched it. Those were paint prints from his brush. Looking up, he saw that there was another room around him like he was beginning to suspect. No, he wasn't outside, but he was small. And he was in the town that he had made.

"What do you think?" BJ asked quietly, yellow nervousness sneaking into his hair.

"You..." Adam took a few steps down the street. "This is... I made some of this, but not all of it."

"Beetlejuice took a reference picture of the town," Barbara piped up.

Adam turned again... He looked at the demon in sheer surprise. "You... You helped do this... For me?"

"I wanted you to at least see the town again," Beetlejuice said with a small shrug. Pink was slowly working its way into his color scheme.

Adam looked to Barbara, who nodded. He turned then to Beetlejuice, and ran up to him at full speed.

"WhOA, WHOA-!" BJ barely caught him, surprised at the arms around him, but eyes _wide_ at the lips pressed against his own lips. Their first kiss. Adam was smiling as he moved back, and to Beetle he was the brightest star he'd ever seen in the entire universe. "Whoa..." He mumbled, pink everywhere.

Adam laughed a little, heading over to Barbara to leave the dumbfounded demon for a moment. After a whisper, and a giggle from Barb, she moved to head out of the miniature and to her normal size, going about her business.

Adam walked back to Beetlejuice, gently taking his hand. "Wanna show me the town?" He asked excitedly.

"Anythin' to keep you smilin', sexy," Beetlejuice answered with a wink, pulling him along as they explored the small town.


	2. A Small Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: 1 chapter   
Me:   
Me: 2 chapter   
Me, also: I have idea for 3 chapter,,,
> 
> So we see what happens

Beetlejuice had kept true to his word. A smile was on Adam's face the entire time as they walked around, going to the various houses, Beetlejuice trying to describe the family that lived in each one to the best of his ability. When Adam asked how he knew so much, Beetlejuice responded with a bright smile: "I just watched them for a few hours!"

Adam then had to explain what 'stalking' was, and why it was bad.

They started to approach an icecream parlor, which confused Adam. "Uh... Beej? You know we can't really get or have ice cream, right?"

"That's what you think," Beetlejuice snickered.

"That's what I know from trying to eat ice cream yesterday and having it fall on the floor," Adam deadpanned.

"It's what you think, snookums."

"Snookums?" Adam yelped as he was tugged into the small building. Instead of getting a response... Adam giggled a little. There were all sorts of small dolls set up everywhere. Some made of paper, others made of fabric that he recognized from Barbara's doll making class. The one behind the counter was animated, glowing green lines visible from Beetlejuice's influence.

"What kinda ice cream you want~?" Beetlejuice hummed.

"Pistachio," Adam murmured, clearly skeptical.

"One pistachio, please, and one vanilla," Beetlejuice snickered. The posessed doll reached under the counter, and produced two cones of their ice cream. Adam blinked, surprised as he took the green ice cream, and licked it. "Thoughts?"

"It's good," Adam mumbled, surprised.

The two went to sit outside at the request of Adam, who thought all the dolls staring at them was creepy. Beetlejuice saw a shrunken beetle walking by, and picked it up, smushing it with his fingers, holding it over the cone-

"Beetlejuice," Adam gasped, horrified, "If you eat that, I won't kiss you again."

"... But it's beetle ice cream. _And_ you've already kissed me and these bug lips."

"That's gross," Adam muttered.

Beetlejuice looked him dead in the eye, and silently called his bluff, dropping the beetle pieces onto his cone.

"You're a cannibal," Adam mumbled, shaking his head as he kept eating his own cone.

"I love you too~," Beetle snickered, happily eating his ice cream.

"I didn't say-"

"You don't?"

The two men met each other's eyes rather awkwardly. Beetlejuice had faltered, sure, but he was keeping his emotions out of his color for once. Adam, on the other hand, was blushing from both embarrassment and being flustered. He was struggling to come up with words. He turned away, looking at his ice cream cone. "I do."

Beetlejuice shifted. He'd expected that... But he didn't expect that. Maybe the right word was he'd hoped for it. He looked down at the cone. _Conversation, conversation, conversation-_ "You do?" _NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT-_

"I.." Adam looked up at Beetlejuice. "I love you, Beetlejuice."

The demon's eyes widened, his entire body going pink. "Oh..." He whispered. "I... I love you too, Adam."

Adam perked up at that. He smiled a little, looking around, "Thanks for... All of this. It does feel like I'm outside again, somewhat."

"Yeah. I tried to replicate the atmosphere, but then I almost started a tornado," Beetlejuice admitted. "Although..." He snapped his fingers, and the lights all turned off. Slowly, a few dots could be seen in the distance. Adam gasped softly- "Stars?"

"Stars are easier than clouds. I mean- they're lights. Not real- stars..." Beetlejuice was fumbling over his words, which was rare. Adam suspected it was from the pink. He shifted a little closer. Beetlejuice didn't miss a beat, moving an arm around Adam's waist and pulling him even closer. "Hey, I can't be the only one blushin' here."

Adam laughed a little, relaxing finally. "The light-stars are beautiful... Did you manage to match the constellations?"

"Sorta." BJ raised a hand, and started tracing out the constellations he knew, letting the lines between the dots glow faintly. "I don't know what they're called though," He said through a lie.

"Well... That one's the little dipper, and right next to it is the big dipper," Adam said softly, "And over there it looks like you put Orion, and his belt. See the three not-stars that glow the brightest- yeah..." Adam smiled as the lines appeared. Beetlejuice just loved listening to Adam talk. "This is beautiful, Beej..."

"You know what else is beautiful?" Beetlejuice snickered.

Adam looked over at him, surprised for a moment, before a smile made its way to his face. "Who?" He teased.

"Sandy the Sandworm."

Adam laughed, "Yeah, she's a true hero. But you're kinda beautiful, too."

"Really...?"

"Sometimes," Adam teased, moving to mess with his hair, trying to comb it back. His hand came away feeling kinda greasy. "Like during the wedding. Even though it was horrible."

"Yeah." Beetlejuice stared off into space.

> _It's not good to think of an old man and a little underage girl being good for each other in a romantic relationship. Lydia's my best friend._

"You okay?" Adam giggled.

"Just thinking of who I would've rather married- oh crap." Beetlejuice was pink before, but now it was a bright neon pink. Adam was also pink, though, so he couldn't say anthing.

"Maybe one day," Adam said softly, turning back to the stars and resting his head against the demon.

"... Maybe," Beetlejuice murmured, continuing to eat his ice cream.

* * *

An hour later, Adam and Beetlejuice both had sticky hands from the ice cream cones making a mess, but they were laughing about it. Adam's hand met BJ's, and slowly their hands came together, fingers intertwined.

As they reached the big house again, Beetlejuice tugged Adam closer. "You trust me?"

"Enough to get us big again, anyways," Adam chuckled.

The two ran to the edge of the table, and then jumped. Again, as Adam hit the floor, he stumbled, and the demon had to right him. "Jeez, you keep gettin' rough landings, huh?"

"Well, at least you keep getting to catch me," Adam teased. BJ flushed again, looking away shyly.

"Well.... I better get back to the couch, and you to Barbara, right? You guys still sleep for some reason."

"Yeah, but..." Adam bit his lip. "Do you wanna join us in bed?" He asked quietly. At Beetlejuice's look, he smacked the demon's arm. "For snuggles, and cuddles, and _sleep_, you perv."

"I don't sleep," Beetlejuice said blankly, "Why would you invite me to sleep?"

Adam tensed. He then fidgeted, letting go of Beetlejuice's hand. "I thought maybe you'd want to cuddle- it's- it's okay, nevermind-"

"Wait but- why?" Beetlejuice looked down at Adam's hand. How had he fucked up this time??

Adam fidgeted again. _Because I want us together. Because you have a sweet side. Because Barb and I really like you. Because you're physically soft._ "Please?"

Beetlejuice looked skeptical. "Okay..." He reached for Adam's hand again, taking it in his own. Adam smiled, tugging the other up to the attic.

Barbara was already in bed in a simple nightdown, surprised when the two men came into the room. "Adam?"

"I invited him to sleep with us- _just_ sleep with us," Adam explained. Barbara smiled a little, nodding, and moving to sit up, putting her book away.

"Come sit, then."

Beetlejuice shyly walked over, moving to sit and then lay on the bed. He felt his face heat up more as Barbara snuggled into one side, Adam going to change into his PJs before joining on the other. BJ wrapped his arms around both of them, surprised yet again when their arms moved over his torso to touch each other. But he was... Being hugged. He was vaguely aware of how both were trying to use him as a pillow.

"Goodnight," Barbara murmured.

"Goodnight," Adam echoed.

Beetlejuice had to take a moment to blink tears from his eyes. Was this... Love? "Goodnight," He whispered, settling down. Maybe he could at least try to close his eyes, see what happened...


	3. A... Small? Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-Warnings (though they aren't described in detail) for this chapter: alcoholism, physical abuse from "friends", parental neglect, suicide

Lawrence knew there was a reason he didn't sleep.

He sat there, in a chair much too small for him, a table pressed up against his front. He looked around, recognizing the high-school scenario. His head hurt _bad_, probably from a hangover. As he looked up at the front of the room, he saw his mother teaching the class. English.

He hated English.

"Lawrence," His mother drawled, "Is this a compound sentence?"

"Um..." He squinted, the headache making it impossible to read anything. He saw one of those dots with a line on it- a semicolon? -so it must've been. "Yes."

**"Wrong."**

The room started spinning, his headache getting worse and worse. He felt sick. The room sunk around him, leaving him on a platform, the chair getting tighter and tighter. He couldn't breathe, suddenly. But he didn't _need_ to breathe, usually. Was he alive again?

And then he was on a couch. He looked down at himself- thin, young. 20 or so? He looked around, dazed, at all the empty bottles.

His dad was going to come home.

He quickly scrambled to clean up, feeling sick but not stopping. As he threw the last bottle and napkin away, his dad opened the door. He went to grab another full drink, bringing it to his dad. "Tough day?"

"When is it not." He really couldn't see the other's face, or properly hear his voice, but he still recognized it, not stopping to ask. "Thanks, Lawrence."

"You're welcome, dad. I'm gonna cook dinner today." 

"Okay." And his dad walked away.

A few years went by. Late 20s? Beetlejuice glanced around, standing outside. "Hey, Rence!"

He looked over. Friends who made fun of him. Friends he hated. His best friends he didn't have. "Hey, guys!" A punch to the side, laughter. It wasn't supposed to hurt. He came home and found a bruise. He would toughen up.

Fast forward. Beeltejuice was starting to get dizzy. He was... In the bathroom? The floor felt unsteady, his vision was blurry. "I don't want this anymore," He found himself saying, "I can't handle this anymore!!!"

He tried to control his voice, "What-" It was caught off as the rope around his neck tugged upwards. He closed his eyes tight. "No-"

He fell. No rope, no table, just falling through the darkness. He let out a yell of fear, flailing, the red tiled floor visible underneath him. The office, where he was forced to work after his death, right under his mom, with paperwork he could barely read, forced to sit still when he could barely think. He couldn't go back. He couldn't-

"Beetlejuice!"

He shot upright, gasping, hair as white as snow and the lack of color bleeding into the rest of him. He looked around carefully. He was in the attic. He turned his head towards the voice- Barbara -trying to talk to him, trying to focus. Someone was on his other side. He turned, seeing Adam silent, clinging to his arm. He shook his head more, pulling away from both of them and going to get out of the bed. He took two steps, ignoring Barbara calling for him as he ran to the roof.

He tried to breathe, even though he didn't need to, just to clear his head. Just to feel _normal_. He found his breath catching though, something wet sliding down his cheeks. Someone was saying something again, damn it, who followed him up here--?

Beetlejuice stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around. Lydia. Lydia who had seen him like this before, who had taught him what it was- a panic attack? He couldn't stop shaking as she approached, dropping to the floor. He felt her hug him, and he leaned into the arms of his best friend.

"...5, out, 2, 3, 4, 5, in, 2...."

Slowly, Beeltejuice started to breathe with her. He sniffled, leaning away as he rubbed his eyes quickly, the color returning to him as a purple, near indigo. "Thanks, Lyds..."

"No prob. What happened? You gave the parent-lands a scare," She hummed, sitting back on her palms. She looked like she'd ran out of bed, tired and still in her PJs.

"Oh. We were sleeping," Beetlejuice said simply, "And I..." He took a deep breath (funny how that kept comforting him), "I had a nightmare."

"Oh... Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. I'm sorry I woke you up." Beetlejuice sighed. He shifted, "You want a ride down?"

"It's okay, I'll climb back." She passed... "Are you sure you don't need me?"

"Mhm."

"Okay... I'll be there if you do, best friend." She chuckled, standing and lightly tapping her fist to the top of his head. "Goodnight, Beej," Lydia said softly, yawning as she went to climb in her window.

"Goodnight..." Beetlejuice sighed, looking back at the stars. He wasn't going to go back down just yet, focusing instead on trying to think about everything but himself.

As he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I had written the third chapter, and realized I essentially needed to scrap it because canon exists. I was kinda unmotivated, but then I got motivated again :D  
Because of school this chapter was a little short, and because my focus is already jumping to another fandom I don't know how many more chapters of this there will be, but there WILL be more chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	4. A Small Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,, i have no apology but beetlejuice does!

Beetlejuice decided to finally head down as he saw the sun start to break over the horizon. He was probably driving Barb and Adam crazy. He sighed, standing and sinking down through the roof. As his feet touched the attic’s floor, he felt two bodies rush at him. “Whoa- easy-?”

“We were worried sick about you!” Adam yelped, “What happened?!” 

“We’re so sorry if it’s something that we did-” Barbara started. 

“Hey, hey,  ** _no._ ** ” Beetlejuice leaned down, giving both of them gentle kisses on the lips to interrupt their panic, his arms moving around their waists to press them closer. Adam blushed, but said nothing; Barbara looked up in confusion. "Neither one of you did anything." 

"Then what happened?" Barbara asked, confused slightly by the affection- the  _ soft  _ affection. Beetlejuice wasn't known for being a soft guy. 

He led the two of them over to the bed, sighing. "I… I had a nightmare. About when I was alive," He murmured. "About my parents and about being stuck as a civil servant again." 

"A civil servant…?" Adam murmured. "But I thought only those that killed themselves were civil-" His voice cut off as he met BJ's eyes, which were downcast. The demon was rubbing his neck. A confirmation. "Are you okay?" 

"There's a reason I don't sleep, and that was it," He answered simply. 

"Do you need us to be here, or give you space-?" 

_ "Be here,"  _ Beetlejuice interrupted Barbara, holding them both closer. "Please. I had my space." 

"Then we'll be here," Barbara finished gently. 

"Can we ask about it?" Adam asked quietly. "The nightmare?" 

Beetlejuice looked down. "I…" He sighed, his colors turning a deep indigo. "Neglect. That was most of my life. As soon as I could walk and cook and clean I was expected to take care of himself, and even my parents sometimes- they'd created a little perfect servant. So when teenage rebellion hit you can guess how hardcore I was." He forced a chuckle, unable to meet their eyes. "I was… My thirty-second birthday was coming up, and I wasn't happy. I couldn't leave the house. I didn't have friends who actually wanted me to stick around. I didn't think I was worth it. I thought I could have an early birthday present and get rid of the pain…" He kept rubbing his neck, swallowing thickly now. "I'm sorry," He whispered. 

"Sorry for what?" Adam asked softly, starting to rub his arm, Barbara gently rubbing BJ's back. "You had it hard." 

"For waking you. For being like this- for dying to try to save myself and making it so much damn worse. I was a smoker and a drinker, I even did horrible things that I was dared to, just because I wanted to feel something other than pain. And then I died, and forgot about every single thing, and just got worse and worse. I  _ am  _ an asshole and a freak, so much that you guys gotta 'teach me' how to be 'normal'." He was ranting now, "Because if I don't at least act normal, then I really am just a ghost pretending to be a demon, huh-?" He was interrupted by a tear rolling down his face, which he quickly wiped off. "Shit." 

"You're… Right," Adam mumbled. 

"I am?" Beetlejuice laughed. 

"You aren't normal. Or human. You  _ are  _ a demon. And y'know what?" He looked up, moving to try to meet Beetlejuice's eyes, "We wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you weren't like that. If you weren't the man we met and the man we knew." 

Beetlejuice turned to Barbara, trying not to let anymore tears slip out. “D.. Do…?”

“Of course I feel the same,” Barbara said softly, “Everyone has bad habits they need help with- but if I really didn’t like anything you did, then well- why would I do this?” Before Beetlejuice could properly question what the fuck that meant, he felt a soft pair of lips against his own. 

Annnnd shit,  _ there  _ were the tears. 

Beetlejuice ducked his head sharply, hugging both tight to his chest. The Maitlands glanced at each other, and held their demon between them. Between the three of them, Adam and Barbara felt there was enough love to help him be happy again- and now they were determined to make that a reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh I honestly forgot this existed until Ao3 was like "hey. you still have this." 
> 
> I quickly wrapped up the draft I had from way back when but yeah, I think this is the last chapter unless I get inspired in the future or something, but I don't promise anything. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my little drabble fic. Time to go onto (hopefully) bigger projects.


End file.
